1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organosilicate compound, and a composition and a film including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the expansion of the mobile display market accelerates, there is an increased focus on developing display devices that are both light and flexible. In a flexible display, the substrate generally determines the performance, reliability, and price of the display device. A common substrate is glass, which exhibits excellent properties such as transparency, high heat resistance, and a low coefficient of thermal expansion (“CTE”). However, glass substrates are neither light nor flexible, as required for future mobile display technology. As a result, there is demand for a new material that satisfies these criteria.
While plastics have the potential to meet this demand, current candidate material for plastic substrates such as polyimide, polyethylene, and polyethylene naphthalate do not exhibit the required heat resistance, transparency, and flexibility. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for polymers with improved properties for use in display devices.